Superhero Super Sex Special 1 Part 1
by Atarya QueenofEgypt
Summary: Part 1 of 2. After the victory of defeating the iceberg, Cheyenne realizes that Captain Man wants her to meet him at a secret location and when they both meet up at the secret location, they fall in love and then, at night, when Cheyenne is asleep, Ray comes in and when Ray gets Cheyenne all the way naked, they start having sex and every night, they do the same thing.


Henry Danger Fanfiction

Superhero Super Sex Special #1

Summary: After the victory of defeating the iceberg, Cheyenne realizes that Captain Man wants her to meet him at a secret location and when they both meet up at the secret location, they fall in love and then, at night, when Cheyenne is asleep, Ray comes in and when Ray gets Cheyenne all the way naked, they start having sex and every night, they do the same thing.

Hey, to all of you mature Henry Danger fans out there. This is Girldanger15. Sorry to keep you guys waiting. But, I had gotten sick over the last two or three weeks with Hay Fever and now, I am just fighting the flu. After this fanfiction, there will be a sequel to this but the next one that I am working on will involve Cheyenne getting pregnant by her dad/ superhero boyfriend, Captain Man. So, this next one will be for the teenage Henry Danger fanfic fans only. Also, I have been caught up with my new Facebook thing and now, the famous Kid Danger (Jace Norman) and the famous Captain Man (Cooper Barnes) are my new friends on Facebook. Also, in the sequel, Cheyenne will have one baby boy that will look just like Ray and the baby girl will look just like me. Sorry for the spoiler alert! Mature Henry Danger fanfic readers, please read more of my fanfiction and I hope that I will get good comments. Not like the one that Chris left saying that he disagrees with the sex thing in one of my Henry Danger fanfics.

Thanks,

Girldanger15

Chapter One: The Secret Date

Henry, Charlotte, and I were in the Man Cave, picking up machines and naming them when my whiz watch began to beep twice. Only mine.

I then looked down at my whiz watch.

The watch top popped open and hologram Gooch came on.

"What's up, Gooch?" I asked Gooch, quietly.

"Cheyenne." Gooch called my name, softly.

"Yes, Gooch?" I responded quietly.

"Captain Man needs you." Gooch told me.

"Where, Gooch?" I asked Gooch, quietly.

"Between Sote Voche and Sushi Dushi." Gooch told me.

I then remembered the place that was between Sote Voche and Sushi Dushi.

"You mean at Yotally Togurt?" I asked Gooch.

"Yep." Gooch told me.

"Understood. But, does Captain Man need me to dress into my superhero costume?" I told Gooch.

"He doesn't need you in your superhero costume. Just come as yourself." Gooch told me.

"Understood. Bye?" I told Gooch.

Then, hologram Gooch disappeared and then, the top of my whiz watch closed.

As I was heading over to where Captain Man's tube was, Henry stopped me in my tracks.

"Where do you think you're going, Cheyenne?" Henry asked me.

I then sighed and looked back up at Henry.

"I'm going to Yotally Togurt." I told Henry.

"Why?" Charlotte asked.

"Because Captain Man told me to meet him over there." I told Henry and Charlotte.

Henry and Charlotte then exchanged glances at each other and then, they looked back at me.

"Did Ray say why he needed you?" Henry asked me.

"He didn't say why. Now, please let me go. I have to meet him at Yotally Togurt in five minutes." I told Henry and Charlotte.

When I told Henry and Charlotte that, Henry then pushed me and when Henry pushed me to the floor, I fell and landed on the floor, hard.

"You're not going anywhere, bitch." Henry told me as he and Charlotte walked off.

When Henry and Charlotte walked off, I then got back up onto my feet and I headed over to where they were.

"The…hell…to…the…yes…I…am." I told Henry and Charlotte as I got mad.

Then, my rage letted itself loose.

Once my rage was loose, I then pushed Henry and Charlotte to the floor and they fell onto the floor.

Once they fell onto the floor, I then ran over to Captain Man's tube and I tapped my belt buckle.

Once I tapped my belt buckle, Captain Man's tube started coming down around me.

Once Captain Man's tube came down around me, I looked up.

After I looked up, I said: "Up the tube." and the tube sucked me up to town.

As I was walking to Yotally Togurt, I looked behind me and found five boys staring at me.

"Boys, what's y'alls's problem? Can't you see I'm late to a date?" I asked the five boys.

"We're sorry, but are you the famous Girl Danger? Captain Man's daughter?" The first boy that I heard was called Troy asked.

"Yes. Why?" I asked Troy.

"Well, me and my friends were wondering if we could have your autograph." Troy said, pointing to his friends.

I then looked at Troy and then, I looked down at my whiz watch. It was five o' clock.

After I looked down at my whiz watch, I then looked back up at Troy and his friends.

"Sure. You guys can have my autograph." I told Troy as he gave me a picture of my superhero self.

Well, after I signed pictures of my superhero self for all of Troy's friends, he and his friends then began to leave my sight.

Well, after they left, I continued walking to Yotally Togurt.

Well, when I finally got to Yotally Togurt, it was five forty five.

When I walked in, I saw a superhero sitting at a table, near the window.

He then looked up at me as I was standing at the door, looking for him.

He then got up and he ran to me.

When he ran to me, he extended his arms to give me a hug.

I then hugged him back.

After we hugged each other, he then grabbed my hand and we walked over to the table.

When we got to the table, he then pulled out a chair and I sat down.

He then pushed me in and he then went over to the other side to sit himself down.

After he sat down, we then looked at each other for a moment before the waitress came over to us.

"So, what do you two lovebirds want this evening?" the waitress asked Captain Man and I.

"I'll have a Fudge Blast yogurt." I told the waitress.

"Small, medium or large?" The waitress asked me.

"Medium." I told the waitress.

Then, the waitress looked at Captain Man.

"So, are you going to be getting the same thing she's getting?" The waitress asked Captain Man.

Captain Man then looked at me and then, looked back at the waitress.

"I'll be getting the same thing she's having." Captain Man told the waitress while pointing at me.

After the waitress took our orders, she took up the menus and after she did that, she then left to go make our orders.

As we were waiting, my fingers began to tremble on the table.

Captain Man then realized it and he placed his gloved hand on my trembling fingers.

"Are you okay, Cheyenne? You seem awfully quiet." Captain Man asked me.

Once he placed his gloved hand on my trembling fingers, my fingers then calmed down.

"I'm alright. I'm just…" I started saying.

"Nervous?" Captain Man asked me.

"How did you know?" I asked Captain Man.

"I could tell when you came in that you was scared and nervous." Captain Man told me.

"Oh." I said.

"But, don't worry. I'm right here if you need me during our date." Captain Man told me as he placed both of his gloved hands on my hands.

Then, after he placed his hands back near his sides, the waitress came out with our orders.

She setted our fudge blasts near us, she took out two straws from her pocket and she setted them right near our yogurt.

After she did that, she asked us if we needed anything else. I reluctantly told her no and thank you. After I told her those things, she then left our table and went to help other customers.

"So, Captain Man, tell me why we're dating?" I asked Captain Man, trying to get the straw open.

"The reason why we're dating is because…sometimes, I get lonely while I'm in the Man Cave watching you. Cheyenne, sweetheart, I really love you." Captain Man told me as he placed his straw into his yogurt.

"You mean as a daughter?" I asked Captain Man as I placed my straw into my cup of yogurt.

"Well, yeah. But also as a girlfriend." Captain Man told me.

Well, after Captain Man told me that, I then began to drink my yogurt.

As I was drinking my yogurt, tears began to flow from my eyes.

 _Wow! I didn't know that Captain Man loves me like that. No wonder he takes care of me because my mother doesn't have time to take care of me._ I told myself as one tear fell and landed on the table.

After I drunk all of my yogurt, I then letted go of the straw and I backed away from the table.

"Cheyenne, are you okay?" Captain Man asked.

Then, my brain went into shock. When my brain went into total shock, I fell to the floor and started crying really loud.

When I did that, Captain Man then came over to me and he picked me up off of the floor and he took me back to where he was sitting. After he sat down, he placed me onto his lap and he started calming me down.

Once I calmed down, I then looked up at Captain Man.

"Captain Man?" I called Captain Man's name.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Captain Man responded.

"You want to…" I started saying.

"Want to what, sweetheart?" Captain Man asked.

"Want to make out?" I asked Captain Man.

"You mean kiss and stuff?" Captain Man asked.

"Yep. So, do you want to?" I asked Captain Man.

Captain Man then looked around the restaurant but couldn't find the waitress.

"Let's do it!" Captain Man told me.

Then, as we got our lips to touch each other, we then began to make out.

As we were making out, the waitress came out with the check and as she saw us making out, she dropped the empty black platter onto the floor and that's what broke our make out session.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to interrupt y'alls's make out but, here's y'alls's check." The waitress said, apologetically.

"That's alright. We were just about to stop, anyway." I told the waitress as she gave me the check.

Well, after the waitress gave us the check, she then reached down to pick up the black platter.

After she picked up the black platter, she then went back behind those double doors.

Well, after she left, I began getting my wallet out of my blue jean pocket when Captain Man stopped me.

"Save your money, sweetheart, I've got it." Captain Man told me as he was getting his wallet out.

"Are you sure?" I asked Captain Man.

"I'm sure, sweetheart, go ahead and get into the Man Van. I'll be right behind you." Captain Man told me.

Well, after Captain Man told me that, I then began to walk out of Yotally Togurt to the Man Van.

Well, after Captain Man paid the check and gave the waitress a tip, he came out and found me lying helplessly on the ground.

"Baby, are you okay?" Captain Man asked me as he ran to my body.

"I…I don't know." I told Captain Man in all honesty.

"What do you mean, baby?" Captain Man asked me as he was picking me up off of the ground, opening the passenger side door, placing the seat in the lying down position, and after he did that, he then placed me in the seat.

After he did that, he closed the door, ran over to the driver's side, opened the door, got in, closed the door, buckled up, and started up the Man Van.

After he started up the Man Van, he began pulling out of the Yotally Togurt parking lot.

After he pulled out of the parking lot, he then turned the Man Van towards the left.

Now, we are on our way to Junk N' Stuff.

 **(What will happen next? Will Ray get a hold of Cheyenne? Will Cheyenne realize that she has a superhero that has a crush on her? Will she also realize that her bedroom floor is covered in rose petals and has candles? Well, all of those questions are about to be answered in the next chapter so stay tuned!)**

Chapter Two: I Call Dibs

As Captain Man was driving, I stared out the window and as I was staring out the window, tears began to flow again.

When Captain Man saw my shoulders going up and down, he knew that I was crying.

When he noticed that I was crying, he stopped the van in the Junk N' Stuff parking lot and after he stopped the van, he then placed a gloved hand on my shoulder.

"Baby, are you okay?" Captain Man asked me.

I then turned around in the seat for Captain Man to see me.

"I…don't know." I told Captain Man as I was crying.

Captain Man then placed both of his gloved hands on my face and held it in his hands.

"What do you mean, sweetheart?" Captain Man asked me.

Then, just before I was about to speak, Henry came walking out of Junk N' Stuff and he headed over to where Captain Man was.

"Will you pause for just a minute, baby? Henry needs to talk to me." Captain Man told me as he got out of the Man Van to talk to Henry.

As Ray and Henry were talking, I then began to have another one of those moments when I'm completely out of my mind.

I unbuckled myself and I got up and went to the back.

When I went to the back, I then fell to the floor and I fell with a CLANG.

When I fell, I went to consciousness.

When I awoke, I was in the Man Cave.

Schwoz was working, Henry was sitting around on the couch playing truth or dare with Charlotte, and Ray was nowhere to be seen. Anna was sitting at Ray's desk and when she saw me sitting up on the couch, she came right over to me.

"Hey, Cheyenne." Anna told me.

"Hi, Anna." I said as I was sitting up.

"How are you feeling?" Anna asked me.

I then began to reminensce what happened.

"I'm feeling a little bit light-headed. I wish that I could have some medicine." I told Anna.

"Why didn't you say so?! I'm sure Ray has some medicine in his medicine cabinet. I'll go check." Anna told me as she went into the sprocket to Ray's old room.

While Anna went to go find me some medicine, I laid on the couch until she got back with the medicine that I needed.

When Anna got back with the medicine, she poured me a glass of lemonade and she then brought it over to me.

After she handed me the glass of lemonade, she then handed me two dark blue pills and I began to take the medicine with the lemonade. After I took the medicine, I then began to relax.

While I was relaxing, my whiz watch began to beep but this time, it beeped three times.

I then looked down at my whiz watch and realized that it was Ray. I then went over to the tubes and I then answered hologram Ray.

"What is it, Ray?" I asked hologram Ray.

"I need you to go ahead and get a shower." Hologram Ray told me.

"But why, Ray?" I asked Hologram Ray.

"You'll see. Just get a shower and after you get a shower, wear that sexy hot robe and meet me in my room." Ray told me. I then began to grow suspicious.

"But why do I have to do this?" I asked Ray.

"Just get a shower, wear that sexy hot robe, and come up here to my room. That's an order." Ray told me.

"Understood, Ray." I told Ray.

Then, the top of my whiz watch closed.

After the top of my whiz watch closed, I grabbed my robe and just as I was about to go get me a shower behind the tubes, Henry came up behind me and he pushed me really hard.

When I fell, I landed on Captain Man's pad and the tube then came down and landed on my head. I tried getting up but since the tube was on my head, I couldn't move.

"SOMEONE PLEASE HELP ME!" I started screaming.

Schwoz and Anna then heard my scream and they came to where I was at.

"Cheyenne, how did you get your head stuck in that tube?" Schwoz asked, laughing at me.

Anna then slapped Schwoz and after she slapped Schwoz, she then knelt down to me.

"Because that son of a good for nothing bitch sidekick, Henry, pushed me and I then fell on top of Captain Man's pad. When I fell, I guess that Henry then pressed a button on Ray's remote and the tube came down and now, it's stuck on my head. I need help." I said, yelling for Schwoz and Anna to hear me.

Anna then grabbed the remote off of the couch and she pressed a button on it. She then said: "Tube up." and the tube went up.

Once the tube went up, Anna then helped me up.

After Anna helped me up, I then walked off to the shower.

Once I got to the shower, I took my clothes off and I was completely naked. Butt naked. I then took off my whiz watch and I placed it on the sink counter. After I took off my whiz watch, I turned on the shower nob and I also turned on the hot water nob. After I did all of that, I then got into the shower and started washing my hair.

After I got through with my shower, I then got dried off and dressed into my underwear, my socks, my light purple shirt and my dark blue robe. After I did all of that, I then went back into the Man Cave living room.

When I got back into the Man Cave living room, Schwoz and Anna were gone. So was Henry and Charlotte. _They all must've gone home. But why? Maybe because I scared them off. No wonder I've been very mean to Henry._ I told myself as I was looking around the Man Cave for Henry and Charlotte.

After I looked around the Man Cave, I then went over to the elevator.

When I got over to the elevator, I pressed the button and the elevator door opened.

Once I got into the elevator, the elevator door started closing.

Well, after the elevator door closed, I pressed the up button and braced myself for the fall.

While I was riding all the way up, it took about three minutes to get to the top. When the elevator door opened, I realized that I was in the store. Once I was in the store, I took the spiral staircase that led up to our rooms.

When I got to the top of the staircase, I smelled something sweet that was coming from Ray's room. That's when I followed the aroma all the way up to the stairs to Ray's room.

When I got to Ray's room, I opened the door and when I opened the door, I couldn't believe what I was seeing. There were rose petals on the floor, romantic music that you could hear in the background, and there were a scent of apple-cinnamon candles roaming around the room.

As I walked in, I saw Ray laying on the bed, naked as can be.

When he saw me, he then got back up into the bed and he then covered his naked body with the big blanket.

"Hey, sweetheart." Ray said in his Captain Man accent.

"Hi, Dad, why did you triple beep me?" I asked Ray, trying not to be mad.

Ray then looked off somewhere and I knew that Ray was hiding something that he shouldn't be hiding from me.

"Listen, sweetheart, don't take what I'm about to say the other way but, I want to have sex with you." Ray told me.

When Ray told me that, I then turned away from Ray and I looked up at the ceiling. _Lord, please don't make me kill him. This is the second time he has brung up the word sex for this week. Damn, he must have issues with his hormones._ I told myself as I looked back at Ray.

When I looked back at Ray, I then began to take off my robe and just as I was taking my robe off, Ray then began to whistle.

"What is wrong with you?" I asked Ray, trying hard not to laugh.

"Nothing. I just want you to hurry up stripping naked and get in the bed with me so that we can start having sex." Ray told me as I was stripping.

Well, after I have stripped completely naked, Ray looked at me oddly.

"What is it, Ray? Like what you see?" I asked, sassingly.

"Oh, hell yes. Get in here, bitch." Ray told me, sassingly.

Then, I ran to the bed, jumped, and I landed on Ray's chest.

Then, just as Ray uncovered the rest of his body, we began to having sex.

3 hours later…

"Oh, Captain Man." I told Ray as we were kissing and humping each other.

"Oh, Girl Danger." Ray told me as we were still kissing each other.

Just as soon as we were just kissing and touching each other, I opened one eye and saw that the clock had the time 10:00 flashing in red. When I saw that, I opened the other eye, stopped pressing my lips against Ray's, and I backed off of Ray's naked body.

"Baby, what's wrong? Why are we stopping? We were having such a good time!" Ray asked as I was backing off of him.

After I backed off of Ray, I then looked at the clock and realized that it was ten o' five. _Time to end this._ I said to myself as I looked away from the clock and looked back at Ray.

"The reason why we're stopping is because I am so tired. You know what they say, a girl needs her beauty sleep." I told Ray as I was yawning.

As I was yawning, Ray finally understood what that meant.

"You're right. Let's get to sleep. We'll continue our sex session tomorrow night. Shall we say…eight o' clock, my baby?" Ray told me as he was putting on his white tank top and his blue shorts.

"That's fine with me, Captain Man." I told Ray as I was putting my dark blue nightgown back on.

Then, just as soon as we got dressed back into our pajamas, we then got back into the bed, and we turned the lights out. Then, at 10:10, the apartment got quiet.

 **(Wow! It seems as though Captain Man and his daughter, Cheyenne have a thing for each other. But, will the whole sex thing still go on each night? Will Cheyenne realize that Ray is doing something to her that he really wants? And will Cheyenne realize that Henry is trying to rescue her from sex? Well, all of those questions will be answered in the next chapter so stay tuned!)**

Chapter Three: You've Got To Stop

The next day…

I was at Henry Hart's house, studying for my anatomy test that I had on Wednesday when Piper came in, mad as hell.

"Piper, what in the hell are you mad about? Can't you see that we're studying for a test that we have on Wednesday?" I asked Piper.

"Look, I don't care, and second of all, that girl Stacy Dobber is getting more followers on her Pear page more than me." Piper told me.

"So?" I told Piper.

"So, you're going to help me." Piper told me.

Then, I got really mad. I felt a kick in my side and I had to take it out on someone, so I took it out on Piper.

"Look, Piper, I'm not going to help you and besides, you've got more friends and followers than you think. Now, please leave out of my sight. You make me sick." I told Piper.

Once I told Piper that, she then ran up the stairs to her room.

After I couldn't see Piper at all, I was about to put my Science binder back into my backpack when all of a sudden, something kicked me in my side and that's when I cried out in pain.

Charlotte and Henry saw me crying and they came over to me.

"Cheyenne, are you okay?" Henry asked me as he motioned Charlotte with his hand to go home.

"Henry, I don't know but I feel different." I told Henry.

When Henry heard me say the word "different", that got his worry up.

"How different, Cheyenne?" Henry asked me, concerningly.

"Really different, Henry." I told Henry after the kick in my side eased off.

"What do you mean, Cheyenne?" Henry asked me.

"Well, first, I feel sick to my stomach. Second, I feel this kick in my side that comes every five minutes and thirdly, I feel sore in my feet." I told Henry.

Well, when Henry heard me say that, he went to go get his mother's _A Guide To A Healthy Living Baby in Pregnancy_ out of his mother's room.

Well, when Henry got back with the book, Jasper came in.

"Guys, guess what?!" Jasper asked all of us.

Charlotte, Henry, and I then looked at each other and then, we looked back at Jasper.

"What is it, Jasper?" I asked Jasper.

"Guess who's having sex with Captain Man?!" Jasper asked all of us, excitedly.

"Uh…Taylor Swift?" Henry told Jasper.

"No." Jasper told Henry.

"Carrie Underwood?" Charlotte asked Jasper.

"No." Jasper told Charlotte.

Then, an idea hit me.

"Captain Man's daughter sidekick, Girl Danger?" I asked Jasper.

*(Hint: I am Captain Man's daughter sidekick, Girl Danger.)*

"Yes. Saturday, Captain Man and Girl Danger were caught having sexual intercourse on the news in Swellview Park. They even show a video of them doing it on the news. Watch." Jasper said, pulling out his ipad and pulling up the video and showing it on the TV.

Well, as we were watching the video, my whiz watch began to beep three times. _That meant that there's an emergency and Ray needs me. I need to get out of here and fast._ I told myself as I was getting up and going into the kitchen.

When I got into the kitchen, I flipped the top to my whiz watch and Hologram Ray popped up.

"Ray, what's up?" I asked Ray, trying not to be loud for Henry and Charlotte to hear me.

"There's a robbery going on over here at Amazing Glaze Donut Shop. I need you." Ray told me.

"I'm on my way. I'll meet you over there in about ten minutes." I told Ray.

"Good. Run like a deer." Ray told me. Then, hologram Ray disappeared.

After hologram Ray disappeared, I then was about to run to the door when Jasper stood in front of me near the door.

"Whoa! Whoa! Whoa, girl! Where do you think you're going?" Jasper asked me.

 _I couldn't tell Jasper that I had to go to Amazing Glaze to go fight a criminal with Captain Man. I need to make up a lie._ I told myself as I turned away from Jasper. Then, I thought up my lie.

After I thought up my lie, I looked back at Jasper.

"I need to go to Swellview Park." I told Jasper.

"Why?" Jasper asked.

"Because I need to go and clear my bad thoughts, you idiot!" I told Jasper.

When I told Jasper that, Jasper then walked over to the couch and I ran out the door.

Once I got out the door, I then got out my bubblegumball tube out of my blue jean pocket, opened the top, got me a bubblegumball out, closed the top, placed the tube back into my blue jean pocket, chewed the bubblegumball, and once I did that, I then began to blow the bubble.

When I did that, the bubble popped and the gum did its magic, changing me into my superhero self.

After I transformed, I then began to take a left and now, I am on my way to Amazing Glaze Donut shop.

After Captain Man and I got done taking Jeff to jail, Captain Man dropped me off at Henry's house and he then told me that he was going to be picking me up at six o' clock. Well, I then kissed him and after we kissed, I then headed up the stairs to Henry's house.

Well, when I got into Henry's house, Henry and Charlotte saw me and they ran to me. After they ran to me, they then hugged me.

"What's wrong with y'all?" I asked Henry and Charlotte as they were hugging me.

"We just…miss you, Cheyenne." Charlotte told me as we backed off from each other.

After we backed off from each other, we then went over to the couch, sat down, and watched Natural Surgery.

An hour later…

As we were watching Natural Surgery, I felt different. The kick in my side returned, my feet began to hurt like hell and I felt like I was going to throw up. Well, I was about to get up and run to the bathroom when all of a sudden, the heavy weight of my blue swelled feet brung me down and that's when I fell to the floor.

When Henry and Charlotte saw me on the floor, they ran to me.

"Cheyenne, are you okay?" Henry asked me as he and Charlotte were helping me back up and onto my feet.

I then began to feel sick to my stomach.

"I…need…to…go…throw…up." I told Henry and Charlotte as the throw up inside of my mouth began to bubble up.

"Charlotte, you mind showing Cheyenne where the bathroom is?" Henry asked Charlotte as he handed me over to her.

"Sure. Follow me, Cheyenne." Charlotte told me as I was holding on to her hand.

When Charlotte showed me where the bathroom was, I then shutted the door and Charlotte left. When Charlotte left, I then went over to where the toilet was and I began throwing up.

As I was throwing up, I couldn't stop. All of those fumes were coming out of my mouth like a giant waterfall until finally, it stopped.

After I stopped throwing up, I flushed the toilet and then, after I flushed the toilet, I then went over to the sink and I began to wash out my mouth with some warm water.

After I washed my mouth out, I then went out of the bathroom and I headed back to the living room.

When I got to the living room, I went over to where Henry was, which he was sitting down at the kitchen table.

"Hey, um…Henry?" I called Henry's name.

"What's up, Cheyenne?" Henry responded.

I then looked around to see if Charlotte was around. Apparently, she wasn't because she went home.

"I was wondering if I could talk to you, Henry." I told Henry.

"About what, Cheyenne?" Henry asked me.

"About Ray." I told Henry in my concerned voice.

"What has Ray been doing to you, Cheyenne?" Henry asked me.

"He's been having sex with me, Henry." I told Henry.

Then, Henry got really mad.

"Ray got a hold of you?" Henry asked me, showing me a fist.

"Yes. Why? Is that bad?" I asked Henry, concerningly.

"Yes, Cheyenne, that's really bad. Have you been experiencing any pain in your side or in your back?" Henry asked me.

"Yes, Henry, I have been experiencing pain in my back, my feet, and I have been feeling kicking in my side. What's going on with me, Henry?" I asked Henry as I was crying out in pain.

Henry then placed a hand on my belly and he then began to feel the kick, too. After he felt the kick that was going on inside of my belly, he then began to back off of me.

"I don't know how to say this but, Cheyenne, I think that you're…pregnant." Henry told me.

When Henry told me that, I then began to panic.

"P-pregnant. How can I be pregnant? It's not possible. I'm only 16. I can't be pregnant! How can this be possible?" I asked Henry as I frantically paced around the living room.

Then, just as I was pacing around the living room, Henry grabbed me and pulled me to the side.

"Whoa, Cheyenne, calm down. You're going to be fine." Henry told me, reassuringly.

"But, Henry, how can I be for sure? What if Ray haves sex with me again tonight?" I asked Henry, trying to calm down.

"If Ray has sex with you, then you'll have another baby growing inside of you, along with that baby that's growing inside of you now." Henry told me.

"But what if I don't want to have sex with Ray, tonight? Ray will kill me if I tell him that. What should I do? My instincts are telling me no while my body keeps on telling him yes." I told Henry.

"Don't worry about it, Cheyenne. I will make sure that Ray doesn't get a hold of you." Henry told me.

When Henry told me that, I then hugged him.

"You will, Henry? But how?" I asked Henry as we hugged each other.

"I'll probably come in late and when Ray grabs a hold of you, scream, and I'll transform into Kid Danger. Then, I'll come in and stop Ray from hurting you. Deal?" Henry told me, extending his hand out to me.

"Deal." I told Henry, extending my hand out to his and we then shook on it.

After we shook on it, I then looked at the clock. It was five o' clock. _Only one more hour before Ray picks me up and takes me home._ I told myself as I sat back on the couch and began to take a nap.

Another hour later…

As I am taking a nap, Ray knocked on the door and Henry answers it. As Ray is coming in, Henry talks to Ray about me and as they are talking and ranting, I woke up from my nap.

When I woke up, I saw Ray and Henry fighting and when I saw Henry and Ray fighting, I screamed and cried and Henry and Ray then stopped fighting and they then ran over to me.

"Cheyenne, are you okay?!" Henry and Ray asked, concerningly as they ran over to me.

I then stopped crying as Ray placed both of his hands on my shoulders.

"I…just…didn't…want…to…see…the both of you fight. I…hope…you…two...can…forgive me." I told Henry and Ray as I started crying again.

Ray then picked me up off of the floor and he started bouncing me up and down on his shoulders.

As he was calming me down, I continued to cry.

When I couldn't stop crying, Ray then headed out the door with me crying on his shoulder.

"YOU KNOW WHAT, HENRY?!" Ray yelled to Henry as he was going out the door with me.

"WHAT, RAY?!" Henry yelled as he was going upstairs to his room.

"WE'RE DONE! WITH OUR FRIENDSHIP, NOT WITH OUR RELATIONSHIP AT WORK!" Ray said as he slammed the door.

Then, just as soon as Ray got me situated in the van, he then ran over to his side, got in, shutted the door, buckled up, and started up the van. After he started up the van, he then began to back out of the Harts's driveway and after he backed out of the driveway, he turned the van to the left and drove off. Now, we are on our way back to Junk N' Stuff.

 **(Ok. Now, you know that Cheyenne doesn't want to have sex anymore. But, will Ray suade her decision? Will Cheyenne have the courage to stand up to Ray or will her guilt bring her down? Well, all of those questions will be answered in the next chapter.)**

Chapter Four: Gonna Wanna Tonight

When we got back to the Man Cave, Ray laid me down gently on the couch and he then went over to his desk. As I was laying on the couch, I tried to stop crying but I couldn't. Then, Schwoz came out of the sprocket and he headed over to where Ray was.

"Hey, Ray." Schwoz told Ray as Ray was looking at his email.

"Hey, Schwoz." Ray told Schwoz as he turned around in the chair.

"So, um, how's Cheyenne?" Schwoz asked Ray.

Ray then got up from his desk and he came over to me.

When he came over to me, he heard me whimpering really loud and he placed his arms around me.

"I really don't know, Schwoz. She hasn't stopped crying, yet. What do I do?" Ray asks as he pulls me into his chest.

"You could transform into Captain Man and save her." Schwoz told Ray as I literally screamed again.

Ray then looked down at me and then looked back up at Schwoz.

"You really think that could work, Schwoz?" Ray asked as he placed his left hand on my shaky body.

"Let's see." Schwoz said.

Then, Ray got his bubble gum ball tube out of his pocket and he opened the top to it. He then tilted the tube and a blue bubble gumball came out. He then closed the top to the tube and he placed it back in his pocket.

After he did that, he placed the bubble gumball into his mouth. After he did that, he then chewed the bubble gumball and began to blow the bubble. When Ray blew the bubble, the bubble popped and the gum did its magic, changing Ray into Captain Man. Once Ray transformed into Captain Man, Ray was about to come back over to me when Henry came in.

"Hi, Ray." Henry said, while moving over to where I was.

"Hi, Henry." Ray said as he grabbed me off of the couch.

"What are you doing in your Captain Man costume?" Henry asked Ray as he was moving towards me.

"Just uh…calming Cheyenne down. Leave us alone." Ray said as he was carrying me to his desk.

While Ray was carrying me to his desk, I then began to calm down and open my eyes. When Ray sat down, he placed me on his lap and when he saw my brown eyes open, he then looked down at me.

"Well, hey, baby. Are you done crying your frustration out?" Ray asked me as he looked down at me.

I then looked up at Ray with happiness in my eyes.

"Yes, Ray, I'm done." I told Ray.

Then, he setted me down.

When he setted me down, I saw Henry and I then walked over to where Henry was.

"Hey, Henry, why are you here? Are you here to check on me to make sure I'm okay?" I asked Henry as I hugged him.

"Well, actually, Ray told me to come over." Henry told me.

Well, when Henry told me that, I then turned to look at Ray and when I looked at Ray, my eyes widened.

"Ray, why did you tell Henry to come over?" I asked Ray.

"Because, Cheyenne, Henry and I need to talk to you." Ray told me in his Captain Man accent.

Well, when Ray told me that, I then sat myself down on the couch.

Ray and Henry then got up from the computer and came over to where I was sitting at.

"What do y'all want to talk to me, Henry and Ray?" I asked as Ray sat down right beside me on left side while Henry sat down on my right side.

Henry and Ray then looked at each other and after they looked at each other, they then looked back at me.

"Ray…tell her." Henry began saying to Ray, making a head over motion meaning _Talk to her._

"Listen, sweetheart, I was wondering if I could ask you a question." Ray began saying.

I then turned my attention to Ray.

"Go ahead, Ray, I don't mind." I said to Ray, trying to be calm and happy.

"Do you have a crush on me?" Ray asked me, nervously as he placed his hands on my hands.

"How did you find out?" I asked Ray as I pried his hands off of my hands.

"I could tell when we were having sex. You know that we can only do it when we're alone." Ray told me as he tried to place his arm around me.

Then, all of a sudden, I felt like throwing up. I then got up and ran frantically to the bathroom.

When I got to the bathroom, I shutted the door and I then bent over the toilet and I began to throw up.

As I was throwing up, Henry and Ray were in the Man Cave talking and ranting on.

Well, after I threw up, I then flushed the toilet and after I flushed the toilet, I then walked myself out of the bathroom and then, started stumbling all the way to the Man Cave.

When I got back, Henry and Ray were over at the computer, watching the screens, making sure that Swellview is okay.

Ray then turned around in his chair and he saw me.

When he saw me, he then got up out of his seat and walked over to where I was.

"Cheyenne, are you okay?" Ray asked me as I stood there, near Captain Man's pad.

All of a sudden, my legs collapsed and I fell to the ground.

When Ray saw me collapse, he then placed his left arm under my right arm. Then, Henry came over to where I was and placed his left arm under my left arm. After they both got me up onto my feet. Ray then grabbed both of my feet and within a few moments, I was hanging upside down on Ray's shoulder.

After Ray carried me over to his desk, he then letted me down and I then sat down and started eating dinner.

While we were eating dinner, Henry left to go home.

Well, after we ate dinner, we then sat down on the couch and as we were sitting down, I began to cry uncontrollably and when Ray saw me crying, he then laid me down on his lap and that's when Schwoz came in.

"She still hasn't stopped crying?" Schwoz asked Ray as he was trying to calm me down.

"Nope. Schwoz, I'm really concerned about my sweet sweet baby. What if she doesn't stop crying? And just before she talked to Henry and I, she went to go throw up. I don't know what to do!" Ray said to Schwoz as he now placed me on his shoulder and he started bouncing me.

"Relax, Ray, she'll calm down. It's probably just phase one of the whole pregnancy thing kicking into her system." Schwoz explained to Ray as I began throwing up on Ray.

Seriously though, that was an accident.

When I calmed down, Ray then setted me down on the couch and he then ran out of the room.

"So, do you like Taylor Swift?" Schwoz asked me.

I then began to reminisce Taylor Swift.

"I guess." I told Schwoz.

"Yeah." I told Schwoz.

Around 8:30 or 9:00, my whiz watch began to beep. I then woke up from my evening nap and I then opened up the top to my whiz watch and hologram Ray came up.

"Ray, what's up?" I asked Ray.

"Girl, there's an emergency up here in my room. I need you." Ray told me.

"But, Ray, this has been the fourth emergency that we had this week." I told hologram Ray.

Then, hologram Ray got mad.

"You better get up here or you'll be going to stay at your Mama's." Hologram Ray said, in a angerly tone.

"Okay! Okay! I'll be coming up there!" I said, yelling at Ray.

"Good. Run like a bunny." Hologram Ray said. Then, he hung up.

After the top to my whiz watch closed, I heard footsteps and then, I saw Anna. Anna was coming downstairs from the sprocket. When Anna saw me, she then ran to me and she hugged me.

"Cheyenne, are you okay?" Anna asked me as she backed off of me.

"I guess. Hey, um, Anna, can I talk to you before I go upstairs to Ray's room?" I asked Anna, nervously.

"Sure." Anna said as I took her hand and she walked with me over to the couch.

When we got to the couch, we then sat down together.

"Okay, Kiddo, can you tell me why Ray ran out of the room?" Anna asked me.

I then began to reminisce why Ray ran out of the room.

"The reason why Ray ran out of the Man Cave living room was because I threw up all over Ray and Ray then placed me back down on the couch and he ran out of the room. Anna, I don't know what's wrong with me! I need help!" I told Anna.

Anna then took out her gloves.

"What are you going to be doing to me?" I asked Anna as she putted her medical gloves on.

"Cheyenne, relax, all I'm going to do to you is just press on your belly and see what's going on in there. Now, I want you to lay down on your back." Anna told me.

I then laid down on the couch with my belly facing up.

"Okay. Now, all I want you to do is to just stay still until I get done pressing on your belly. Do you understand, Cheyenne?" Anna told me to do.

"Yes, Anna." I told Anna.

Then, Anna began to press down on my belly.

As Anna was pressing down on my stomach, I could feel the baby inside of my belly kick. When Anna pressed that exact spot, the baby kicked and kicked Anna's hand hard. Anna then backed off and she then saw a bruise forming on the side of her hand.

"Well, Anna, what's wrong?" I asked Anna.

Anna then looked surprised.

"Well, Cheyenne, from what I could tell, I think you have a baby in there." Anna said to me.

 _Anna is the second person that told me that I was pregnant. Henry could tell by the way my belly moved from side to side. But, what if Ray finds out that I'm pregnant? Well, he's not going to find out! I'll make sure of it!_ I told myself.

"You're right, Anna, but, how can I hide it from Ray?" I asked Anna as I was walking to the elevator.

"I think Ray may already know about it." Anna told me.

"Who told him?" I asked Anna, concerningly.

"I don't know who told him but, you just need to pretend that you didn't know about it." Anna told me.

"Right." I told Anna. "Thank you."

"You're welcome." Anna told me as I got into the elevator.

Well, after I got into the elevator, Anna then took out her cell phone and she began calling Ray.

While Ray was waiting for me, in his room, his cell phone rung and he then answered it.

"Hey, Ray." Anna said.

"Hi, Anna, why are you calling me?" Ray asked Anna.

"Cheyenne needs to tell you something when she gets up there." Anna began telling Ray.

"Okay. But, what does she have to tell me?" Ray asked Anna.

"Something important. Speaking of her, you need to watch her." Anna told Ray.

"Why?" Ray asked Anna.

"Because she's hiding something from you." Anna told Ray.

"Who? Cheyenne?" Ray asked Anna.

"Yep. That stupid bitch of yours is hiding something from you and you need to figure out what it is." Anna told Ray.

When Ray heard what Anna said about me, he then got mad.

"Listen, Anna, that bitch is my girl and you should never call her that." Ray said, angrily.

"I just did." Anna said.

Then, Ray got really really mad.

"Look, Anna, you're that damn bitch who is torturing my baby to death. You work at that damn strip club downtown. You know what you are… a god damn son of a bitch whore. I don't even like you. I like Cheyenne more than any other girlfriend that I had before her. You just blew it, Anna, we are done! Now, leave my life you stupid bitch!" Ray said, cussing Anna out.

Well, when Anna heard that, she then hung up and she then packed her bags. After she packed her bags, she then went out the back door of the Man Cave and was never seen again.

Well, after the 3 minute ride from the Man Cave to the store, I then got out of the elevator and walked over to the spiral staircase.

When I got to the spiral staircase, I then walked up the spiral staircase.

In no time, I was at the top.

When I got to the top, I then took a moment to breathe and I then walked over to the staircase that led up to Ray's room. After I walked over to the staircase that led up to Ray's room, I smelled the same aroma of apple-cinnamon scented candles again. I then climbed up the stairs that led up to Ray's room.

When I got to Ray's room, his door was wide open. I then went in. When I went into Ray's room, I could hear Give it all we've got tonight by George Strait playing in the background. Well, I then decided to strip until I was naked. Well, after I got naked, I then got onto the bed and waited for Ray.

Well, when I was just about to start crying, Ray came out of the shower and he was completely naked from head to toe. Heck, you could even see his biceps and you could even see his penis. Well, I then uncovered myself and Ray then whistled really loud.

"Like what you see?" I asked Ray, sassingly.

"Oh, hell yeah. Like what you see?" Ray asked me, showing me his naked body.

"Oh yeah." I said, sassingly.

Then, Ray got into the bed.

Once Ray got into the bed, I then realized that I needed to talk to him about something.

"Ray, before we get started, can I talk to you about something?" I asked Ray before he got on top of me.

"Sure, sweetheart, what do you need to talk to me about?" Ray asked me.

"Well, Ray, it's about us having sex. I think we shouldn't do this anymore." I told Ray.

"But why, sweetheart?" Ray asked me.

"Because it's ruining my social life and it's also ruining myself. We just need to stop." I told Ray in my concerned voice.

Well, when I told Ray that, he then began to put himself on top of me and he then placed his dick inside of my vagina.

"Oh, we're not stopping. Come on, baby, start kissing me sexually." Ray told me in an angered tone.

When Ray said that to me, I then figited myself to the side so that Ray wouldn't get a hold of me.

"I can't." I told Ray.

"Yes, you can. Come on, baby, have sex with me." Ray told me.

Then, when Ray leaned in to kiss me, I finally gave in and started having sex with Ray. Oh, how it felt to be finally back in the sexual relationship with Ray.

After the first round, I couldn't stop. Ray and I were definitely getting it on. Well, at around 9:30, before we moved on to the second round, Schwoz came in. That's when we completely stopped and we backed down off of each other.

"Schwoz! What in the hell are you doing here?" I asked Schwoz, completely pissed that he just interrupted our moment of sexual intercourse.

"Well, actually, Cheyenne, I'm here to talk to Ray. There's a robbery going on at Yotally Togurt. The Toddler and his henchmen are stealing all of the yogurt. You two lovebirds should stop him." Schwoz told Ray and I. Then, Schwoz left out of the room.

Once Schwoz was out of the room, Ray and I got out of the bed and we both started to put a bubble gumball into our mouths.

"Shall we, baby?" Ray asked me.

"Let's blow some bubbles and fight some crime." I told Ray, enthusiastic that we were going together.

Then, after we chewed the gum, we then began to blow the bubbles.

Once the bubbles popped, the gum did its magic, changing me into Captain Woman (I'll explain later), and Ray into Captain Man. We held hands and we then ran down the stairs that led from Ray's room and after we ran down those stairs, we then had to run down the staircase to the store. After we ran down the stairs, we then went out the store to the Man Van.

Once we got into the Man Van, we then closed the doors, got buckled up, and after we got buckled up, Captain Man then started up the Man Van and then, Captain Man backed the Man Van out of the parking lot and he turned to the left. Now, we are on our way to Yotally Togurt.

As Captain Man was driving, I will now tell you the story of how I became Captain Woman.

When I was Girl Danger, Kid Danger and I would always stick together but when the mayor of Swellview got threatened, it was up to Ray, Henry, and I to see who it was. When we got to the mayor's office, Henry then opened the door and saw who was threatening the mayor of Swellview. It was Veronika, that girl Walldog who convinced me to turn against Captain Man.

Ray then told Henry and I to stay out of the way but, I couldn't stand it. That's when I kicked the door open and that's when Veronika turned around and she then started charging at me.

As Veronika and I were fighting, Henry and Ray just stood there, minding their own business when I came out, holding Veronika like a big old baby. The cops came and they took Veronika into their custody.

"Thank you so much, Girl Danger for saving me!" The Mayor of Swellview said.

"You're welcome, Mayor! Glad I could be there to help." I told the Mayor.

"Say, Girl Danger, how about we can throw you a ceremony for saving me?" The mayor asked me.

I then looked at Captain Man and Kid Danger and I then knew the answer to that question.

"Sure." I told the mayor.

"Well, how about we start the ceremony at six o' clock in the evening?" The mayor asked me.

"Sure." I told the Mayor.

Then, we got back in the Man Van and after we got ready to go home, Captain Man then looked at me.

"You know what, Girl Danger? Forget the ceremony. We can give you a new sidekick name at the ceremony in the Man Cave, tomorrow." Captain Man told me as we began to pull out of the City Hall parking lot.

"Okay." I told Captain Man.

The next day, at the ceremony in the Man Cave, Charlotte, Henry, Schwoz, Ray, and I were socializing and having a good time when Ray called out: "Alright, everyone, time to give my baby her new sidekick name.

When Ray yelled that, he then a hold of me and he started hugging me.

After he hugged me, everyone began to sit down, and Schwoz was carrying something in a case.

"What…is that?" I asked Ray.

"Relax, Kid, all it is is just a knife." Ray told me.

When Ray told me that, I then began to panic.

"W-what…a-are…y-you…g-going…t-to…d-do…t-to…m-m-me?" I asked Ray as Schwoz got out the knife out of its case and he gave it to Ray.

"Kiddo, relax. All I'm going to do is cut you on your arm and when your blood flows onto this petri dish that has the jolly beetle enzymes in it and we'll then see what your new sidekick name is. Okay, baby?" Ray said as he was getting near me.

"Okay, daddy." I told Ray.

Ray then grabbed a hold of my arm. Schwoz told me to look the other way and after they told me to look the other way, Ray then began to make the perfect incision right near my main vein.

When Ray stabbed my arm, blood was sputtering everywhere.

The blood then sputtered onto the petri dish and when the enzymes got a hold of my blood, it started to make my blood boil. Ray then placed my hand in the blood and when I got my hand out of the petri dish, the blood stayed on my hand and it didn't boil at all.

"Hey, um…daddy?" I called Ray's name as Schwoz was wrapping my blood covered arm into a white water-proof bandage.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Ray responded as he was helping Schwoz bandaging my arm.

"I think you should come here." I told Ray.

Well, right after Ray and Schwoz bandaged my bleeding arm, he then came over to me.

"What's wrong, sweetheart?" Ray asked me.

"It's the blood. It's sticking to me." I told Ray.

Ray then examined my hand and so did Schwoz.

"It's not supposed to do that." Schwoz said.

"But, what does it mean?" Charlotte asked as she came over to examine my hand.

Ray then touched the blood that was on my hand and the blood was now sticking to his hand. After he took a look at the blood on his hand, he then knew what it meant.

"Cheyenne, sweetheart…" Ray started saying.

"Yes, daddy?" I responded.

"I think I may know what your new sidekick name is." Ray told me.

That's when I got really excited.

"What's my new sidekick name, daddy?! What's my new sidekick name?!" I asked Ray, excitedly.

"Whoa, Kiddo, you know the blood can't really tell but it could give us a picture of what it might be." Ray told me as I held out my hand.

After I calmed down, I looked at Ray with anticipated eyes. This is it. The moment I've been waiting for.

"Your new sidekick name is…Captain Woman." Ray told me.

After Ray said that, I looked at him with puzzlement.

"Why is my new sidekick name Captain Woman, dad?" I asked Ray.

Ray then looked at Schwoz and he then looked back at me.

"Because, sweetheart, during the whole blood test, you was extremely brave and when those enzymes messed with your blood cells, your blood cells were brave enough to stick with the enzymes. That's why your new sidekick name is Captain Woman." Ray told me.

"Oh." I said.

Then, I heard someone calling my name.

Back in reality…

"Cheyenne! Cheyenne, sweetheart! Wake up! We're here at Yotally Togurt." Captain Man told me as he was literally shaking me awake.

I then began to wake up from my little nap and after I woke up, I unbuckled myself like Captain Man did, and after that, we both got out of the Man van and we snuck around the Man van to the front door of Yotally Togurt.

"Okay, Captain Man, what's the plan?" I asked in my Captain Woman accent.

"Well, when I give you the signal, you go in and try to persuade the Toddler to put all of the yogurt back." Captain Man began explaining to me.

Then, I had a bad thought to come through my head.

"But, what if he doesn't give all the yogurt back to me?" I asked Captain Man in desperation.

"If he doesn't, text me, and I'll come in and help you." Captain Man told me as he walked back to the Man van.

After he got back in the Man van, he then gave me the signal and I then walked into Yotally Togurt.

As I walked into Yotally Togurt, I saw the person behind the cash register terrified. A few other customers were screaming in fear but some were clapping and cheering because they saw me come in.

Well, after I looked at the people, I then saw a really short guy wearing a baby hat that matched his shirt. He was even wearing overalls that had really big underpants underneath it. I knew right then and there who it was. It was the Toddler.

"Uhh…excuse me, Toddler, but, what are you doing?" I asked the Toddler.

The Toddler then turned around and saw me standing right in front of him.

"I'm stealing all of the yogurt, thanks for asking." The Toddler told me.

When the Toddler told me that, I then got concerned.

"But, why are you stealing all of the yogurt? Do you even care about the strong bones that all of the citizens here in Swellview need to survive?" I asked the Toddler.

"No! If you'll excuse me, Girl Danger, I need to steal all of this yogurt." The Toddler told me.

When the Toddler told me that, I got really mad.

"I don't think so." I told the Toddler.

When the Toddler heard me say that, he then got really mad.

"Well, in that case…Goons, grab a hold of Supergirl and place her in that play pen." The Toddler told his goons.

The Toddler's goons then grabbed a hold of me and they then carried me over to the play pen. When they placed me in the play pen, I screamed really really loud, enough for Captain Man to hear me and The Toddler then came over to me and placed a pacifier in my mouth.

When the Toddler did that, that's when Captain Man came in.

"Hold it right there, Toddler!" Captain Man told the Toddler as he kept his ice blue eyes on me.

"If it isn't Captain Man. I thought I destroyed you in our last battle." The Toddler said.

When the Toddler said that, I started crying.

"Whoa, Toddler, you're upsetting my daughter." Captain Man told the Toddler as he picked me up out of the playpen and held me.

When the Toddler heard what Captain Man said, he got mad.

"I didn't know that that girl was your daughter." The Toddler said.

"Well, now, you know." Captain Man said, while holding me.

While Captain Man was holding me, I took the pacifier out of my mouth and I placed it in one of the compartments that was on my toolbelt, so that Captain Man couldn't see what the Toddler gave me.

After I did that, Captain Man looked at me.

"Uh…Captain Woman?" Captain Man called me by my new sidekick name.

When I heard my new sidekick name being called, that's when I turned into my battle mode.

"What is it, Captain Man, sir? Do you want me to obliterate them using my laser eyes? Do you want me to kill them using the tornado spin off routine? Do you want me to get a hold of them and rip their eyes out?" I said as I was in my battle mode.

Captain Man then knelt down to my level.

"Even better. Captain Woman, I want you to…" Captain Man started saying when the Toddler snuck behind Captain Man and hitted Captain Man on his neck really hard with a metal baseball bat.

After the Toddler hit my dad, Captain Man then collapsed on the floor.

"Daddy!" I screamed, kneeling down to his level.

Captain Man then tried to get a hold of the Toddler but, it wasn't worth it. I then helped Captain Man up. When I helped Captain Man up onto his feet, the Toddler then grabbed a hold of me again.

"No! Let me go!" I yelled, trying to resist.

"Say bye-bye to Captain Man, girl. This will be the last time you see him." The Toddler said as he pointed his weapon at me.

When the Toddler said that, I then got mad. So mad that I letted my hand loose of the Toddler's grip, used my tornado spin off move and the Toddler went flying, right into a police car. The Toddler's henchmen ran like hell out of Yotally Togurt and were never to be seen again.

"Hey, um…Captain Man?" I called Captain Man's name.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Captain Man responded.

"Can we go home? I'm ready to get to sleep!" I asked Captain Man as I was falling down to the pavement.

Reluctantly, Captain Man caught me just in time.

"Yes, baby, let's get you home to bed." Captain Man said as he was carrying me to the Man Van.

Once Captain Man got me in and buckled up, he then went over to his side, got in, buckled up, and shutted the door. After he shutted the door, he then began to start up the Man van.

As he was starting up the Man van, he looked over at me and he saw that I was uncomfortable in the seat. I was wriggling around in my sleep, I was tossing and turning, and I was even crying in my sleep. That's what got Ray's worry up.

"Sweetheart, are you okay?" Ray asked me as he looked over at me.

I then began to have another one of my crying spasms.

Ray then unbuckled me and lifted me out of the seat. When he lifted me out of the seat, he placed me on his lap and he then began to place his gloved hands on my shaky body. When he did that, I then began to calm down.

"Hey, um…Daddy?" I called Captain Man's name.

"Yes, sweetheart?" Captain Man responded.

"I was wondering if…" I began to say.

"If what?" Captain Man asked me.

"If we could do just one more round of sex before we go back to the Man Cave. Please? I did such a good job with defeating the Toddler!" I told Captain Man.

When I told Captain Man, he then began to think it over and he then looked at me.

"How can I say no to my special adorable sidekick?!" Captain Man said to me, excitedly.

Well, after he said that, he then turned the Man van off and I then placed his seat in the laying down position.

After I did that, I then began to take Captain Man's costume off and after I got him all the way undressed, he then began to get me undressed.

After we got undressed, we then began to start having sex.

An hour later…

"Ohhh, Captain Man." I said as Captain Man was humping me.

"Ohhh, Captain Woman." Captain Man said as he and I were now kissing each other sexually.

As we were having sex, cops and the Swellview News 7 team started pulling up right behind us. _Aw, shit, we're in trouble. Whoever called the cops, I will seriously kill their asses._ I told myself as we were kissing and having sex.

All of a sudden, I had to stop. I didn't feel right. The news crew were taking pictures of us and the cops were going inside Yotally Togurt to make sure that none of the Toddler's henchmen were still in there.

"Cheyenne, sweetheart, why are we stopping? We were having such a good time." Captain Man asked me.

I then rolled down the driver's side window.

"Shit. What do we do?" I asked Captain Man.

"Okay, sweetheart, I've got a plan. When those reporters get a shot of us having sex, we'll then get back into our costumes and we'll then drive off." Captain Man told me.

Then, a lady with a guy who has a camera, came over to our van.

"Excuse me, Captain Woman? But, can we ask you a couple of questions?" The lady reporter asked me.

"Sure." I told the lady reporter.

Then, a man was counting the lady reporter down. When he said, "action", the other man turned on the camera and the lady reporter and I were on live.

"Welcome to the Swellview News at 11. I'm Joycelyn Henderson, along with the famous Captain Woman. Captain Woman, tell me why you and Captain Man are here." Joycelyn began telling all of Swellview.

"Well, Joycelyn, my husband(Captain Man) and I were here at Yotally Togurt, stopping the Toddler from stealing all of the yogurt." I told Joycelyn.

"I see. So, what were you and Captain Man doing in y'alls's van before we showed up?" Joycelyn asked me.

When Joycelyn asked me that question, I then looked at Captain Man and Captain Man gave me the time signal. After he did that, I then looked back at Joycelyn.

"We were having sex." I told Joycelyn.

"So, Captain Woman, all of Swellview's wanting to know…are you and Captain Man going to be having kids?" Joycelyn asked me.

I then looked at Captain Man and Captain Man shook his head.

"Yes. In fact, I'm carrying two of them now." I told Joycelyn.

"So, when are they going to be due?" Joycelyn asked me.

"I don't know. Listen, Captain Man and I need to go. It's getting late and I'm so tired. Bye." I told Joycelyn as Captain Man was giving me the signal to get in the Man van.

Once I got back in the Man van, I shutted my door, buckled up, and Captain Man started up the Man van.

After Captain Man started up the Man van, he then began to go out of the Yotally Togurt parking lot. After he got out of the Yotally Togurt parking lot, he then turned to the right. Now, we are on our way back to Junk N' Stuff.

 **(Okay, now you know that Cheyenne is pregnant but, will Ray find out that his girl is pregnant? Will Cheyenne find out what gender the two babies will be? And will Cheyenne have to go to an Oby-gyn doctor to figure out if she is pregnant? Well, mature readers, looks like you'll have to read on with the teenage viewers in part 2 of Superhero Super Sex Special #1. Hope you enjoyed the first part and I can't wait to see you again in part 2.)**


End file.
